Methods and apparatuses for butchering or otherwise obtaining meat from poultry are well-known in the art. However, in view of an increasing demand for fully-prepared food products for both commercial and home use, methods for obtaining increased amounts of meat from poultry carcasses and preparing the meat for consumption have become increasingly more desirable.